


The Good Hair Family Sitcom fic

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andreas is pansexual, Coming Out, Flashback, The Good Hair Family Sitcom fic, walker is best uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: Ever since Andreas was a little boy, he was always okay with his family and friends and cousins being gay, but it never occurred to him that...he wasn’t so straight himself.(this is purely self-indulgent)
Relationships: Andreas Driscoll & Walker Brodsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Good Hair Family Sitcom fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonTheRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonTheRock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Hair Family Sitcom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217156) by [DonTheRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonTheRock/pseuds/DonTheRock). 



> this is a flashback in the life of one andreas driscoll 
> 
> these characters do not belong to me, but they are original characters of @DonTheRock

**Walker’s POV**

Four knocks could be heard at the door, in quick succession, almost in a panic. I got up from my seat on the couch, and opened the door. To my surprise, Buffy’s oldest boy, Andreas was standing on our porch.

“Hey Uncle Walker?” The kid looked almost timid, which was unusual for his normal outgoing personality.

“What’s up, Andreas?” I asked concernedly. When I heard no answer, I tried “Drey, do you want to come inside?”

Andreas nodded and I quickly grabbed him a cup of water and Andreas nodded his thanks.

Jonah, just walking in to the living room, looked curious at the scene but didn’t say much. He grabbed a sparkling water and retreated back to the basement.

“Jonaahh.” I pleaded, and Jonah jogged over to peck me on the lips. He waved and headed back downstairs while I had a dorky smile on my face.

“Anyway, Drey, what did you want to talk about?” I asked, inquisitive to why Andreas would reach out to me instead of Marty.

“How did you know you liked guys?” Andreas refused to look my way, and I saw a tinge of embarrassment on the thirteen-year-old’s face.

I thought for a minute, trying to come up with a good answer and replied, “Well, when i was 10 or 11 I remember finding Chris Evans in The Fantastic Four insanely hot, like i just thought “I wanna marry him” Andreas nods thoughtfully, however he still looks a little lost.

“Why? Do you think you like a boy?” Andreas sighs, and sips from his glass. “No, there’s no boy. I’m just so confused I guess.”

“Believe me, it’s okay to not have it all figured out yet. I know it’s tough but rarely do teenagers ever have everything figured out. You’ve got a good head on you, kid, and it’s gonna be alright.” I say, sounding thoughtful and trying to reassure Andreas.

He whispers “thanks” and keeps talking, “Okay, follow up statement. I think I might like guys too. I mean I still like girls of course but..” his train of thought trails off.

Andreas looks thoughtful, and I can see the gears in his brain turning and figuring something how. The boy takes a deep breath and whispers “I’m pansexual”.

He looks up at me, and I could see a huge weight get lifted off of his chest. I smile and pull him into a hug and I feel the kid breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’m so proud of you, Andreas and I’m so incredibly happy that you’re figuring yourself out. I’m glad you came to me too, but you gotta remember your parents love you. If or when you tell them, they will give you so much support, you’ll be sick of it!” I heartedly patted Andreas on the back and he nodded.

“I know all of that, I really do, but it’s still scary, you know?” I nod, knowing full well what he meant. Giving the kid another hug, he accepts it, even if a little embarrassed. We stay like that for a minute, until Andreas’s phone beeps.

“Ah crud I gotta go. Mom’s wondering where I’m at.” Drey explained hurriedly. He waved and headed out the door as I gave him one last pat on the back. I smiled, and shot a quick text to Buffy reassuring her that her son was fine and heading home safe and sound.


End file.
